Electro
Maxwell Dillion aka Electro is a villain who can control electricity. He is one of Spider-Man's enemies. Electro was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Appearances Ultimate Spider-Man Before the events of the series, Electro previously fought Spider-Man several times. In his self-titled episode "Electro", Spider-Man manages to taser him against J. Jonah Jameson's large television screen, but Electro manages to disappear into the screen. Electro then appears in a hyper-electrified form and holds the city's electricity for ransom. Electro takes over Spider-Man's Spider-Cycle which takes the web-slinger's team straight into town. Spider-Man manages to anticipate where Electro is as Electro charges the tram Spider-Man's team is on towards its station. Spider-Man's team finds Electro in a part of town where he starts to turn some of the nearby electronic devices into weapons. Electro then attacks Spider-Man as he remembers that the large television screen had super-charged him. Electro then heads to the Federal Reserve as Spider-Man and Nova follow him. Electro then takes over Spider-Man's electrical web containers and fires at a building crane as a diversion so that he can get into the Federal Reserve. Spider-Man's team catches up to Electro in the vault as Spider-Man tells his team that they must act like a team to take down Electro. Spider-Man comes up with a plan that involves Electro heading to the satellite above the Daily Bugle which launched him into the orbiting satellites. After Batroc the Leaper is defeated, Spider-Man swings towards the large television screen that Electro is in. As Electro emerges from the screen, Spider-Man's team takes out the Electro clones that emerge from their electronics. Electro loses control and emerges from the screen in his normal form confused from the Electro clones that he has been controlling. Spider-Man then knocks out Electro. In the episode "The Sinister Six", Electro returns in hyper-electrified form. He appears as a member of the Sinister Six alongside Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Kraven the Hunter, Beetle and Lizard. During the fight at the Statue of Liberty between Spider-Man's team and the Sinister Six, Electro fights Iron Fist but was defeated by Nova when Spider-Man's teammates switched opponents. When most of the Sinister Six members were apprehended by S.H.I.E.L.D., Electro anchored down in his cell in which he is standing surrounded by water. In the episode "Return of the Sinister Six", Electro is sprung from Ryker's Island and armored up with stolen OsCorp tech with the reassembled Sinister Six. Electro fights Spider-Man then Nova and assists the group's gang assault on Iron Patriot but is eventually defeated by Spider-Man. He escapes S.H.I.E.L.D. custody with the Green Goblin in the episode "New Warriors". In the four-part "Spider-Verse" story arc, the Green Gobin traps Electro within the enchanted Siege Perilous ruby gem to collect the DNA of Spider-Man 2099, Spider-Girl, Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Ham, Spyder-Knight and Miles Morales. At the end of the adventure, Spider-Man uses Electro to bring the other Spiders (dubbed Web-Warriors by Spider-Man) to help him defeat the mutated Green Goblin. Electro then takes control of the fallen Helicarrier that Green Goblin used as a hideout, transforming it into a giant robot and going on a rampage until he is stopped by the Web-Warriors. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Electrostatic Energy Generation:' Electro was able to generate a lot of electrical energy through his body and uses it for offense and defense. *'Lighting Bolt Projection' *'Electrical Detection': *'Recharging' *'Immunity to Electricity' *'Electromagnetic Manipulation' Strength level Thanks to the electricity circulating through his body, his strength is augmented to the point where he can lift over 450 pounds. Weaknesses When he is fully charged, Electro is extremely sensitive to anything that may "short circuit" him, such as water. Trivia *This is Electro's fifth cartoon appearance. He appeared in classic 80s Spider-Man, 90s Spider-Man, Spectacular Spider-Man, and Spider-Man Unlimited. He was portrayed by Jamie Foxx in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. *The cartoon references the looks of his 616 and Ultimate counterpart. As the 616 version wears green and yellow tights while ultimate is comprised of blue energy. *Electro is voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes, who portrayed Spider-Man in the 90s animated series. Gallery Electro first USM.png|Electro as he first appears in his debut episode. Electro 2.0 USM.jpg|Electro becomes mega-charged. tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_mmncqoewAi1rl14rno1_1280.jpg tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n54qtubLKy1rl14rno6_1280.png Electro 01.png Electro 02.png Electro 06.png Electro 03.png Electro 04.png Electro 05.png Electro 07.png Electro 08.png Electro 09.png Electro's new form.png Electro_Original.png SinisterSix-USM.png Sinister Six 2-USM.png Electro.png Beetle & Electro USM.png Iron Fist vs Electro.png Electro Beetle Dr. Octopus USM.png Electro gets wooped USM.png Electro USM 1.png Electro USM 2.png Electro USM 3.png Electro USM 4.png Electro USM 5.png Electro USM 6.png Electro USM 7.png Electro USM 8.png Electro USM 9.png Electro USM.png SinisterSix 1-USM.png SinisterSix 3-USM.png SinisterSix 4-USM.png SinisterSix 5-USM.png SinisterSix 6-USM.png SinisterSix 7-USM.png SinisterSix 8-USM.png SinisterSix 9-USM.png SinisterSix 10-USM.png SinisterSix 11-USM.png Spidy's Team vs Sinister Six.png Spider-Man punches Electro USMWW.png Spider-Man watches Electro USMWW.png Web Warriors returning home USMWW.png SPIDER-MAN'S WEB WARRIORS USWW.png Tumblr njhnw1NyVd1rl14rno7 1280.png Electro & Goblin USMWW 1.png Electro & Goblin USMWW.png Electro & Spider-Man USMWW.png Electro 3D USMWW.png Electro against the Web Warriors USMWW.png Electro just got grounded USMWW.png Electro USMWW 1.png Electro USMWW 2.png Electro USMWW 3.png Electro USMWW 4.png Electro USMWW 5.png Electro USMWW.png Electro vs Web Warriors USMWW.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Anti-heroes